


The light reflected, blinding him

by MabelLover



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Miracle Mask Spoilers, My First AO3 Post, and i wrote it, but at least it's here, i just had this idea bothering me for a long time, it may not be the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: Hershel lost his best friend, Randall, in the ruins of Akbadain. As a result, he abhors archeology.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The light reflected, blinding him

It was only when Hershel told Angela those words that he finally understood their meaning. Randall's gone. He fell into that pit, the Mask of Chaos in his hand, his eyes locked with Hershel's, the fear in them. He could hear the almost-scream in Randall's throat.

Randall is dead.

Angela cried and screamed, Henry stood there, too shocked to react, and Hershel just lowered his head, staring at the ground. The Azran coin burned in his pocket, reminding him of what Randall died for.

Nothing.

A meaningless treasure in exchange for his best friend's life.

Hershel didn't go to school for two days. No one did. Stansbury was too shocked to properly function. Almost everyone went to the bodyless funeral. Hershel stayed at home, unable to cope with the hatred in Angela's eyes. A reminder of his failure.

He couldn't be by Randall's side.

It was only after a full week that Hershel managed to go to Randall's headstone. He left the Azran coin there. At least, some part of Randall could have what he wished.

Hershel fell to his knees and screamed. He screamed and cried and laughed because why was it Randall and not him, why didn't he do anything, grab Randall's hand before he fell, why didn't he fall with his best friend, at least they would be together.

The light fell on the coin and reflected, blinding Hershel for a moment.

By the end of the school year, Roland and Lucille came to Hershel, talking about Universities. They suggested a few, mentioning how Gressenheller in London had excellent Physics and Archeology courses. Hershel pretended not to cringe at the mention of the latter, and his parents quickly changed the subject, saying how the best Engineers came from Gordon University, also in London. Hershel applied to Mechanical Engineering.

During his years in Gordon University, Hershel dedicated himself to his subjects. He figured that studying something completely different from archeology would take his mind out of what happened in Akbadain. And so he studied and researched and made connections, becoming the youngest Professor in Gordon University at the age of 27.

Professor Layton was a most remarkable teacher, with the ability to grab his students' attention, no matter the subject of discussion. His students were always welcome for a cup of tea in his office (which he didn't even try to keep organized anymore, since everything would just get out of place anyway), for advice or just for a bit of a chat.

Hershel was truly moving on.

When Professor Hershel Layton was 35 years old, the world ended. An imprudent man unleashed the Azran Legacy, freeing the destructive golems. As London was destroyed by their light beams, Hershel evacuated the nearby people into the underground sewer system. One of the golems got him just as he got a young boy out of danger.

The pinkish light fell on the floor and reflected, and Hershel cursed the Azran.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a concept, I didn't flesh it out as much as I wanted to because it'd always turn out to be trash.  
Please comment??? I just want to know your opinions on this.


End file.
